


The Bringing Together of Three Souls

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Light BDSM, Marriage Law Challenge, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione receives her letter concerning her intended as dictated by the recently passed marriage law, she's surprised to see that it has two names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: This was originally written for krazyredhead0317 as part of the 'Epilogue Didn’t Exist' Exchange at Granger Enchanted. Many thanks to Krissy and StrongHermione for being my lovely betas.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter One**

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Her body ached and protested any types of movement, but she ignored it. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head. There was a lot of work that needed to be done today; she couldn’t afford a lie in.

 

Ginny let out a snore from her bed, startling Hermione. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. It was still a bit fuzzy from sleeping.

 

She slipped out of the bed and silently crept across the room. She quietly opened the door and stepped into the hall. The Burrow was quiet, as most of its occupants were still sleeping. Hermione could hear the shower running and sighed – she'd have to get ready later. Her small flannel shorts and Harry's old Quidditch jersey would have to do for now.

 

Tiptoeing her way down the stairs, she cringed when a few of the steps creaked. She usually didn’t mind if others were up, but today she just wanted a moment to herself. Once the rest of the house got up, it would be… different.

 

The air in the Burrow had been tense of late. It was three months past the Battle of Hogwarts and things had not yet returned to normal. Many of the Weasley family were still grieving. Fred's death still haunted many of them, specifically George.

 

Hermione frowned as she thought about George. He rarely left the shoppe anymore. He would fall asleep in the back office, papers scattered about him. Hermione knew that he was throwing himself into his work to distract himself, but it wasn’t healthy. However, she knew that Angelina had started working at the shoppe and was caring for George as best she could.

 

Hermione began to make herself a cup of tea. She sat at the table, waiting for the water to boil. After breakfast, she would head to Hogwarts with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys to help with the reconstruction. They had made great headway and the castle was almost restored to its former glory. Hermione was sure that the school would be ready to open in a month for the next term.

 

The kettle whistled and Hermione stood. She grabbed herself a cup and poured some of the hot water into it.

 

"Care to make me a cup as well?"

 

Startled, Hermione let out a small squeak of surprise. She turned around and saw Bill standing there. His hair was a tangled mess and he had large circles under his eyes. "Sure," she said, giving him a small smile. "Just milk, right?"

 

When Bill nodded, she turned back to her task. She quickly prepared both cups and then carried them over to the kitchen table, where Bill had taken a seat.

 

They sipped their tea in silence. Hermione took the chance to discreetly look at him. She had heard from Ron shortly after the battle that Fleur had decided to leave Bill. From what Hermione understood of the situation, there had been no hard feelings. Apparently the two of them had married quickly due to the stress of the war. Now that it was over, neither of them had felt that same spark.

 

Hermione knew how they felt. During the battle, she had kissed Ron. She thought that Ron was everything she wanted, but after the threat of Voldemort was gone, she realised that she didn’t quite feel the same way about him anymore. Ron understood, claiming that their kiss was a result of the heat of battle. The two of them were as close as they had ever been.

 

"Why are you up so early?" Bill asked, breaking the silence.

 

Hermione glanced at him, smiling. "I could ask you the same thing."

 

"You first," Bill said, returning her smile.

 

"I couldn’t sleep any longer," she explained. "I don’t sleep very well as I often have nightmares. Also, I wanted to have my cup of tea in peace this morning."

 

"Sorry," Bill said quickly. "I can go." He went to stand but Hermione reached out and touched his arm to stop him.

 

"No, it's all right. You can stay." She smiled at him. "I don’t mind your company, Bill."

 

When he smiled at her, she felt her insides squirm. Her cheeks grew warm, and she was sure that she was quite obviously blushing. "What – What about you?" she asked. "What are you doing up so early?"

 

"I've been preparing a speech for the goblins. I want to tell them that I want to remain here in England. I'll still be a curse-breaker, but I don’t want to be sent abroad any longer. Traveling no longer holds the same appeal to me, and my family needs me." He paused, frowning. "Mum would be so distraught if I left now."

 

Hermione nodded in agreement. He was right. Molly would probably be devastated if either Bill or Charlie returned to their homes abroad.

 

There was a loud bang on the upstairs floor, causing both of them to groan. Within moments, there was a shuffling of feet and slamming of doors.

 

"Guess everyone else is awake," Bill said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

 

"At least I've finished my tea," Hermione replied, laughing lightly. "Want to help me get breakfast started?"

 

"Sure," Bill said, standing. He started to boil more water for tea as Hermione began to fry up some eggs and sausage. He then started making toast.

* * *

Once breakfast was done, the rest of the family and Harry settled around the table. The only one missing was Arthur, who had gone to work earlier in the morning.

 

Hermione was nestled between Harry and Bill as she ate her breakfast. She was about to help herself to another piece of toast when the door burst open.

 

"Arthur?" Molly asked, alarm on her face. When she saw her husband's grave expression, she became distraught. "Arthur, what is it? What's happened?" she asked urgently, drawing her wand.

 

"Molly, I came as quickly as I could," Arthur said, panting. "Kingsley should be along any moment now with everyone's letters, so I need to explain it quickly."

 

"Explain what, Dad?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.

 

"The Ministry has reenacted an old law." Arthur frowned. "I had no idea that it was happening until this morning. Kingsley tried to stop it, but the Wizengamot voted, and it passed."

 

"What law, Arthur?" Molly asked, a horrified expression on her face. "Please, don't tell me… No, no, no." She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

 

"I'm afraid so, Molly," Arthur said quietly. He turned to address the rest of the table. "The Ministry has reenacted an old marriage law. The Ministry has used an ancient method of matching a person up with their soulmate to determine who everyone's matches are."

 

There was an immediate uproar. Ginny had started shouting angrily and Harry was desperately trying to calm her down. Ron had gone red in the face as he sputtered for words. Percy was summoning a piece of parchment to write an angry letter that he planned on mailing immediately.

 

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly. "Why would they do something like this?"

 

The idea of a marriage law was just horrid. How could the Ministry force people to get married? That was cruel! She didn’t understand how this law could have been passed. Weren't people opposed to this? Shouldn’t people have a say in the matter?

 

Who was the Ministry to decide that she would get married? She wanted to choose the who, where, and when… Not the Ministry. She was torn between anger and frustration. How could this be happening?

 

Arthur cleared his throat, causing everyone to settle back into their seats. "I know that everyone is upset, but we need to remain calm. Hermione, you asked a great question. The Ministry is passing this law because something needs to be done to salvage the wizarding world. The war has claimed more lives than the Ministry realised, and that shows. At our current projected rate, the wizarding world will die out in fifty years or so. The equations have already been run by various Arithmancers within the Ministry. The marriage law is the only thing that will be able to change that."

 

Hermione's heart hammered in her chest. If Arithmancers have already run the numbers and equations, then it must be true. There was no way that type of data could be manipulated. 

 

"Kingsley is bringing our matches?" Ron asked, his face still red. He looked as if he would lose his temper at any moment.

 

Arthur nodded. He glanced out the window and frowned. "He's here now."

 

Hermione held her breath, her hands shaking, as she watched Kingsley enter the Burrow. She had never seen him look so grim.

 

"Have you explained?" Kingsley asked, looking to Arthur. When he nodded, Kingsley turned his attention to the rest of the Burrow's occupants. "These letters all contain the name of your match. Please keep in mind that while the name may be surprising, ancient bonding rituals were used to determine every person's match. You all have a year to get married, and a child is expected within two years of the wedding date."

 

Hermione nodded, listening carefully to his words. At least the law was giving them some time to plan. She wouldn’t have to marry someone immediately; she'd be able to get to know them if she didn’t already. 

 

Kingsley began to pass out the envelopes and Hermione felt as if she were a bundle of nerves. She tried to steady her breathing as she wished that this wasn’t really happening. She didn’t want to get married… She wanted to travel the world and explore new things. Getting married so soon wasn’t on her five-year-plan.

 

When Kingsley handed Hermione her envelope, she felt as if she would cry. He gave her a sympathetic look as he moved back towards Arthur.

 

Hermione stared at the envelope in her hands. Although it was light, it felt as if it weighed a stone.

 

"I'll go first," Percy said, breaking the awkward silence that had descended. Everyone watched as he opened his envelope and read the contents within. "I'm to marry a girl named Audrey Belcher."

 

Molly nodded. "Who—"

 

"Me!" Ginny cried, standing up. "I can't wait another second. I need to know if Harry's my soulmate." She tore open her envelope aggressively, gripping the paper tightly as she read it. An excited shriek came from her lips as she threw herself at Harry, knocking them both to the floor. She peppered kisses on his face, murmuring ' _I love you_ ,' repeatedly.

 

"Ginevra!" Molly hissed. "Restrain yourself."

 

"We're pleased for you," Arthur said, smiling at them both. "Congratulations, Harry. You're officially going to be a member of the family."

 

Harry flushed, standing from the floor alongside Ginny. "Thank you both. It's a relief to be paired with you, Gin."

 

"I love you," she said, looking at him with a love-struck expression on her face.

 

"Ron? Would you care to go next?" Molly asked gently.

 

Ron tore open his envelope and quickly read the contents. "Hannah Abbot," he said. He made a face. "She seemed rather plain at Hogwarts."

 

"Shush, Ronald," Molly said, giving him a stern look. "I'm sure she's a lovely young woman. You'll have to invite her over for dinner, all right?"

 

Ron grumbled under his breath but nodded. He shoved the paper in his pocket before glancing at Hermione.

 

Hermione stared at the envelope in her hand once more. She gripped it tightly before taking a deep breath. "I'll go next, Molly," she said. When Molly gave her an encouraging smile, she slowly opened it. As she unfolded her letter, she resisted the urge to lose the breakfast she had just eaten. Her hands trembled slightly as she began to silently read.

 

_Hermione Granger,_

_In accordance with the newly reenacted Marriage Law, please find enclosed the name of your match. Please bear in mind that this match has been found for you through impeccable methods utilizing Arithmancy. Your matches are:_

_William Weasley, Charles Weasley._

_Have a pleasant evening. Please be sure to contact us if you have any questions or concerns._

_Hannah Babbitt, Department of Children and Families_.

 

Hermione read the letter two more times. Her mouth opened in surprise and she felt herself grow flushed.

 

"Hermione, sweetheart, who is it?"

 

"I…"

 

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking concerned. "Who is it?"

 

"There's two names," Hermione whispered, her voice cracking. "That can't be right, can it?"

 

Molly frowned. "Kingsley? Is this possible?"

 

"I believe so," Kingsley responded. "I imagine that it means that you're compatible with both of these people. In the past, triads were encouraged when a particularly powerful witch was getting married." He paused as he seemed to consider something. "Usually, the men who married the witch were of the same bloodline."

 

"But wouldn’t that be incestuous?" Percy asked, his face scrunching up in disgust.

 

"Not necessarily," Kingsley answered. "Both wizards would have a sexual relationship with the witch, but not with each other."

 

Hermione could vaguely hear Kingsley speaking, but wasn’t focused on the words. She felt like she was losing her mind. Both Charlie and Bill? Two husbands? Wasn't that… illegal or something?

 

"So?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence. "Who did you get?"

 

Hermione felt her throat close up. "I…" she mumbled, but she couldn’t speak. She shook her head, tears springing to her eyes.

 

"Come on, Hermione, it can't be that bad," Bill joked from right next to her. "Here, let me see." He leant over and looked at her paper. A sharp intake of breath could be heard. "Hermione," he said quietly, reaching over and touching her shoulder.

 

The moment she felt his hand on her, she bolted upright, knocking her chair backward as she hastily stood. "I… I need a moment." She turn and ran up the flight of stairs.

 

The rest of the Burrow was in silence. Bill awkwardly coughed, standing. "I… I think I should go talk to her."

 

"Who is it, Bill?" Molly asked, tears in her eyes. She hated seeing Hermione so upset.

 

Bill awkwardly reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's Charlie and me, Mum."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so pleased that so many people are excited for this story!! I hope you all continue to enjoy it as we move along! Many thanks to Krissy and StrongHermione for being my lovely betas.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione ran up the stairs, her vision blurred by the tears streaming down her face. She was so angry! How could the Ministry allow something like this to pass? What happened to allowing people the freedom to choose? How was this even sensible?

She collided into a wall of muscle. Startled, Hermione looked up. Her eyes widened almost immediately. "Charlie," she whispered, her mouth going dry. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of cotton pants that hung loosely on his hips. His long hair was wet – he must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Hermione," he said, his eyes scrunching up in confusion. "Are you all right? You're crying."

Hermione sniffed, reaching up and quickly brushing away her tears. "I…" She shook her head. "You'd better go downstairs and see your mother."

"My mother?" Charlie asked, an alarmed expression on his face. "What's happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "Just go… She'll explain everything." She held her breath as she pushed past him and headed towards her room. She quickly gathered her toiletries, clothing, and notebook before heading into the bathroom. She needed a long soak in the tub. Everyone else who needed the bathroom could be damned.

She filled up the tub with hot water and added some lavender oils. She got into the tub, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she sank into the warm water. Reaching up, she rubbed her temples, trying to alleviate the migraine that this whole mess had given her.

She was getting married…. To Bill and Charlie no less. She didn’t know how to be a girlfriend, never mind a wife. Not only that, but she was to be a wife to two people! How in Merlin's name was she supposed to do that?

Hermione groaned, shaking her head. She supposed that as far as future husbands go, she was quite lucky to end up with both Bill and Charlie. The two of them were very handsome wizards, and they were both quite skilled at magic. They both had a sense of adventure as well. Hermione realised that the two of them were actually quite similar in a lot of ways. _Perhaps that's why they're both my soulmate_?

Reaching over to the pile of her things, Hermione picked up her notebook after drying her hands. She grabbed her pen and opened it up to the latest page. She needed to do some writing. Perhaps that would help steady her beating heart. _Or make it worse_.

She nibbled on the end of her pen as she contemplated what she would write about. Whenever she was feeling stressed, anxious, horny… any feeling really, she would write in her notebook. This notebook was full of writings that contained various fantasies of hers. In a way, it was a relief for all the stress that she faced. Putting her pen to paper, she began to write.

_I held my breath as we stood side by side. The air was full of tension and it seemed that the elevator was taking an exceptionally long time today. My tongue darted out, wetting my dry lips. He shifted next to me and I trembled. Did he realise the effect he was having on me?_

_I peered at him from the corner of my eyes. He wasn’t looking at me, but I could see that a small smirk was making its way onto his face. He reached forward silently and pressed one of the buttons on the panel – stopping the elevator._

_My heart pounded in my chest and I felt myself grow wet. He turned slowly, and I saw his blue eyes were full of lust. In the blink of an eye, he had me pressed up against the wall of the elevator. He stared at me, still smirking._

_"Please," I whimper to him, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of me. He lowered his lips to mine, kissing me thoroughly. I reached up, tangling my hands into his long, red hair, accidentally brushing his fang earing. He_

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation and she let out a small yelp, flinging the book across the bathroom floor. She dropped her pen onto the floor and her hands began to tremble. "I wrote about Bill," she whispered, sinking lower into the tub. "Oh, _Merlin_."

She certainly hadn’t expected him to make his way into her fantasies, but she supposed that the recent events may have influenced her. Bill wasn’t a bad looking wizard, and the idea of being ravaged by him in an elevator wasn’t a terrible thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes. It was Charlie. 

"Are you all right in there?"

She didn’t respond, not knowing what to say. What did one say when they felt like their whole life had changed in the blink of an eye?

"Mum explained everything to me. I know you need some time, but I just wanted to make sure you're all right," Charlie said through the door, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered him. "I'm almost finished with my bath. I'll be out soon."

There was a pause. "Great," Charlie said. 

Silence fell and Hermione assumed that it had meant Charlie was gone. She quickly washed her hair and body, knowing that they were due back at Hogwarts soon and other people still needed the bathroom to get ready.

After finishing up, Hermione quickly got dressed. She wore a pair of jeans and a light cotton tee shirt. She looked at her hair and frowned. It was quickly turning into a large, frizzy mess. She quickly combed it and tied it back into what appeared to be a messy bun. Curls were escaping, falling into her face. Her hair looked terrible, but it would have to do. She needed to wear it back when she worked as the sweat and humidity would make it unbearable if she left it down.

Hermione left the bathroom, apologising to Ron who had been sitting there, waiting for his turn. Making her way to Ginny's bedroom, she frowned when she saw Ginny sitting on her bed. She had obviously been waiting for her.

"Hi," Ginny greeted, looking up from her magazine. She closed it and watched as Hermione put her dirty clothes into the hamper and toiletries away. She quickly shoved her notebook into her beaded bag. "How are you?"

"Fine?" Hermione offered, her voice light. She sighed, plopping herself down onto her own bed. "I really don’t know what to say, Ginny. It's a lot to take in." She paused, pursing her lips. "I'm sure it hasn’t even really sunk in for me yet."

Ginny nodded sympathetically. "It must be hard."

"At least you get to marry Harry," Hermione said, giving her friend a smile. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks," Ginny beamed, "But don't try to change the subject. You're marrying my brothers."

"Indeed," Hermione replied, her throat constricting. "Bill and Charlie."

"At least you know them," Ginny offered. "Surely that's better than marrying a stranger?"

Hermione frowned even though she knew Ginny was right. "I'll admit that it could be worse, but I still don't fancy marrying someone I don’t truly know. There's a lot about Bill and Charlie that I don’t know."

"You and Bill seem pretty friendly. I saw you both cooking breakfast together this morning," Ginny said, smirking. "Want to explain what that's all about?"

"We just wanted to make breakfast for everyone," Hermione said quickly, her cheeks turning red. "We were both awake, so we both cooked. There's nothing more to it; please don’t read into it too much."

"Mmmm," Ginny said, her tone clearly stating that she didn’t believe her. "But I get it, you're worried because you don’t know them that way, but the solution is simple, Hermione! You just need to get to know them better. I promise you that both of my brothers are good men. Neither one of them would do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Hermione responded. "I'm just nervous." She fiddled with the edge of her shirt, absentmindedly picking at a loose thread. "The idea of marrying one person is daunting enough, but two people? And not just any two people, but your brothers? It's set me on edge."

Ginny arched a brow in disbelief. "Set you on edge? Hermione, I've never known you to be flustered before!" She shook her head, smiling. "There's nothing to be worried about, all right? It'll be fine."

"How does your Mum feel?" Hermione asked quietly. She desperately hoped that this wouldn’t change the relationship she had with Molly. The Weasley matriarch was like a second mother to Hermione. She would be devastated if this marriage law ruined that for her.

"Mum was a bit startled at first, but Bill calmed her down. He explained that the three of you must have been highly compatible for all of you to be paired together." Ginny smiled, a dreamy look on her face. "You've got two soulmates, Hermione. Some people go their whole lives without meeting their one, or even knowing if they've got one, and you've got two. Lucky witch."

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. Ginny could be such a romantic when she wanted to be. "So she isn't mad?"

"Heavens, no!" Ginny said, laughing. "Mum thinks you'll do both of them good. You've got enough fight in you two tame them both."

"Tame two Weasleys?" Hermione sighed dramatically. "That sounds like quite a bit of work. I'm not sure I have that in me."

Ginny laughed even harder. "If anyone can handle two of my brothers, it's you."

"How did everyone else take it?" Hermione asked, curious as to how the rest of the household reacted once she had left.

"Ron and Harry were a bit shocked… In fact, Ron looked like he might have been sick. Charlie came running down the stairs, saying that you were crying and that something was wrong. When he read his letter, he got incredibly angry." Ginny paused. "I couldn’t remember the last time I had seen him so heated. He wanted to head straight to the Ministry to give them a piece of his mind."

"He was that upset he needs to marry me?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"No!" Ginny said quickly. "He just thinks it's not fair that ' _a pretty witch like you got stuck with me and my brother_ '." Ginny lowered her voice in imitation of him. "His words, not mine. I think he was mostly angry because he saw how upset the law made you."

"He was upset that I was upset?" Hermione asked to clarify. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought of Charlie. He had been concerned when he saw her crying. 

"Mmmm," Ginny said, smirking at Hermione. "You've got the hots for both of my brothers."

"I do not!" Hermione answered quickly, her eyes widening. Her heart raced. She didn’t… There was no way she did… She didn’t even know them that well.

 _But you do think they're hot_ , her conscience reminded her. Hermione flushed. She did think both Bill and Charlie were incredibly good-looking. 

"Right," Ginny said, shaking her head. She smiled at Hermione.

"Come along, girls!" Molly shouted up the stairs. "It's almost time for the portkey to go off."

"Ready?" Ginny asked, standing. She gave Hermione one last reassuring look. "Don’t worry, Hermione. Things will work out, you'll see." Ginny turned and ran out the door.

Sighing, Hermione grabbed her bag and made sure that she had her wand. She made her way to the front yard, where the group was assembled. Every day, they all took a portkey to Hogwarts and then one back to the Burrow. It was easier than everyone Apparating or Flooing.

Hermione reached out, placing her hand on the old boot. Bill appeared next to her, offering her a small smile. She returned it, her heart racing as she recalled her writing earlier. Bill winked at her.

She silently cursed, realising that his heightened werewolf senses were most likely allowing him to hear her racing heart.

A second body pressed up against her from the other side. Hermione froze as she smelled Charlie's familiar scent of smoke and spices. He always smelled like the outdoors… as if he had been near a fire pit in the woods. Even though Charlie hadn’t been to the dragon reserve in months, he still had that distinct scent. It was just part of who he was. Hermione turned and saw that he was grinning. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart. She felt as if it were about to beat right out of her chest.

She held onto the portkey tightly, ignoring the two men that she was squished between. Glancing to the other side of the boot, she saw that Ginny was grinning at her. No doubt she was enjoying every moment of Hermione's torture.

"All right there?" Bill asked, a knowing look on his face.

"You seem a bit… flushed," Charlie whispered, his breath tickling her cheek.

"Fine," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I…"

"Hold tight, everyone," Molly said.

Hermione felt the familiar sensation of a hook somewhere behind her navel and held her breath. She _despised_ portkeying.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for your continued interest. Many thanks to Krissy and StrongHermione for being my wonderful betas.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Three**

Hermione landed on the grass with an " _oomph_ ". Opening her eyes, she saw that they had all landed right outside the courtyard.

"Here, let me help you up," Charlie said, offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. 

"Thanks," she murmured quietly, blushing. She quickly moved to stand near Harry and Ron. Just looking at either Bill or Charlie was enough to make her grow warm. She didn’t have time to sit there ogling them both. There was work to be done.

"Ah, there you are." Minerva McGonagall made her way towards the large group. "I've got your jobs for the week here." She held up a piece of parchment. She frowned, her eyes landing on Hermione. "I've heard about the marriage law. Congratulations are in order for almost all of you."

There was a mumble of thanks before Minerva opened up parchment. "Molly, would you mind helping the House Elves sort out the kitchen? It's been a bit hectic there, and I imagine a mother's touch would help fix that. Ronald, you and Charlie will be working on the Quidditch pitch with Madam Hooch. Hermione, you and Harry will be restoring the portraits to the walls of the school. Ginevra, you and Bill will head to the library and help sort out what books can be salvaged and what needs to be thrown away."

"Is Luna here?" Ginny asked.

Minerva nodded. "She's in the greenhouses with Neville."

Hermione walked away from the group. Even after a few months, it was still strange to hear Professor Mc… Minerva call them all by their first names. She had insisted that since they were no longer students, they should all be able to address each other as colleagues. _We're rebuilding a great school together, Hermione, it would only make sense for us all to be on familiar terms_.

More than once, Minerva had chided her for using the word Professor.

"So we've been paired up this week," Harry said, falling into step next to her. "Where should we begin?"

"The portraits that belong in the Common Rooms. I think we should place those ones up before tackling the portraits near the stairs." Hermione grimaced. That would be a daunting task.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said. "Minerva said the portraits are all in the Great Hall. We'll have to make a lot of trips back and forth."

Hermione grumbled, but nodded. Fixing up the school had been hard work, but they were almost there. Soon, it would be back to its old self.

* * *

"So," Harry began.

Hermione sighed. They had managed to get three, almost four, paintings up before Harry had spoken. Using her wand, she tilted the portrait of Damara Dodderidge to the left a bit. "Does that look all right?" she asked Harry, cocking her head to the side as she looked at it.

"Fine," Harry said with a wave of his hand. "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Hermione said, turning and walking out of the Gryffindor Common Room. She made her way back to the Great Hall, Harry following her quickly. 

"I know you're trying to push me out, but it won't work, Hermione," Harry said firmly. "You're my best friend; I know you. On the outside, you look calm and collected, but I know you're a raging storm of emotions on the inside."

Hermione paused in her steps. She turned to look at him and saw that he looked worried. "Harry, really, I'm fine. Yes, it's a lot to take in, but I'm trying to be positive. It could be worse."

Harry raised a brow in disbelief. "How could this have been any worse?"

"I could have ended up with Malfoy. Or the Ministry could have been stricter with the deadlines… Or maybe even chastity charms could have been used… Or—"

"Okay," Harry said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I get it… The situation could obviously be a lot worse."

"Bill and Charlie are nice wizards, Harry. As far as all that soulmate stuff goes, I didn’t end up with such a bad draw," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"But you barely know them."

Hermione laughed, feeling like she had just had this conversation with Ginny, only this time, the roles were reversed. "I'll get to know them… eventually."

Harry looked at her long and hard. He let out a puff of air and it seemed as if his resolve had left him. "I just want to make sure you're all right. You're like my sister, Hermione. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you."

Filled with emotion, Hermione reached out and threw her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, enjoying the comfort his embrace provided. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing his cheek.

"That's what I'm here for," Harry said, giving her a smile. He stepped out of her embrace. "Now come on, these portraits won't hang themselves."

* * *

"Harry," Hermione whispered, her voice cracking. "There's a portrait here that needs to go to the Headmaster's office." She could feel her eyes begin to water.

"Whose?" Harry asked, peering around her to see. He froze when he saw the portrait.

Severus Snape's eyes were closed as he leant against the edge of his portrait. Even in death, it seemed he could not get peace. There were large circles under his eyes and it seemed that he was sleeping almost fitfully. Hermione's heart ached.

"We didn’t know," Harry whispered, laying his hand on her shoulder. "There was no way we could have known he was on our side."

"We should have trusted him," Hermione replied. "We should have known."

"If anyone is to blame, it's Dumbledore," Harry replied firmly. "He kept us in the dark about a lot of things, this included. He knew that Snape would kill him, yet he didn’t tell a single soul." 

"It must have tortured Professor Snape to have everyone hate him so," Hermione said quietly. She shook her head, reaching up to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. "I don’t think I can do his portrait."

"That's fine," Harry said quickly. "It's just about time for lunch. Why don't you head to the courtyard where Molly probably has a big meal waiting for everyone? I'll be down as soon as I get Snape settled in."

"Okay," Hermione said, pocketing her wand. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem!" he replied. "I'll see you in a bit." Using his wand, he carefully began to levitate Snape's portrait towards the Headmaster's office.

Hermione made her way to the courtyard, but bumped into Bill and Charlie on the way there.

"Hermione," Bill greeted, smiling at her. "Just the witch we were looking for."

"You were looking for me?" she asked, peering between the two. Charlie was holding what looked like a basket.

"We were hoping you'd come eat lunch with us down by the lake," Charlie said, holding up the basket.

"A picnic," Bill added. "What do you say?" He leant forward slightly, causing Hermione to catch the familiar smell of old books.

"Like… a date?" Hermione asked, her heart racing. She suddenly felt like she was a bundle of nerves. "I…"

"We'll just be eating lunch, Hermione," Charlie said calmly. "No need to overthink it." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I suppose," Hermione said quietly, her heart hammering inside her chest. She took a quick breath and nodded. "Yes, lunch; lunch would be fine." _These two men are going to be your husbands; stop being so nervous around them_! her conscience chided her. It was true, however. She was going to marry Charlie and Bill; there was no use in acting shy around them. _I shouldn’t fight what's inevitable_. 

"Brilliant," Bill said, reaching forward and taking her hand. Hermione momentarily forgot how to breathe as she felt his warm touch. He gently tugged her forward and smiled. "Come on, then." 

The two of them walked hand in hand towards the Black Lake, with Charlie following close behind. Every so often, Hermione would turn around to look at Charlie and he would smile at her. It was almost like he was reassuring her that everything was all right.

When they got to the lake, Charlie spread out a large blanket for them. Hermione sat down, her feet aching slightly. "Do you two mind if I take my trainers and socks off?" When they both shook their heads in the negative, she grinned. "Thanks." As she bared her feet, she prayed to Merlin that they didn’t smell. _Please, oh please, don't let me have stinky feet_. When neither Bill nor Charlie made a face of disgust, Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. She wasn't sure where that moment of self-consciousness had come from, but being around the two of them recently made her a little nervous.

"Relax, your feet don't smell," Bill said, laughing.

"What?" she cried, utterly embarrassed. "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"You keep looking at your feet and then at us," Charlie said, smirking. "It's not hard to see that's what you're wondering."

She flushed. "Sorry."

"Don’t apologise," Bill said. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Besides, it was rather cute."

Hermione's blush deepened and she felt her face grow hot. "What did you two bring for lunch?" she asked, desperately needing a subject change.

"Butterbeer, cucumber sandwiches, and raspberry scones," Bill said. He reached into the basket and pulled out three bottles of Butterbeer. He opened each one and passed them out.

Hermione took a sip of her drink, thankful for its cold, refreshing taste. She had begun to grow warm under the afternoon sun. A steady breeze came by, causing her loose curls to flutter in the wind. She took a cucumber sandwich from Charlie and bit into it. "Delicious," she murmured, her mouth full of food. Molly's cooking, even simple fare such as this, always left her full and satiated. 

The three of them ate in silence. Hermione supposed that everyone had something to say, but no one wanted to be the one to break the silence. As she wiped her mouth with her napkin, she let out a sigh of contentment. Since she was finished eating, she decided that she would lie down on the soft blanket. She lay on her back so she could gaze up at the clouds.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked after a few moments of silence.

"Watching the clouds," Hermione replied, smiling. "I used to do this a lot with my dad. We would lie in the backyard for hours just to watch the clouds roll by."

"That sounds rather boring," Charlie said.

"It's not," Hermione replied. She patted the spot next to her. "Come join me."

Charlie situated himself and lay down next to her. Bill quickly took the spot on her other side. Hermione felt her heart race as she was now situated between her two future husbands. Absentmindedly, she began to pick at some blades of grass near her sides.

"So we just stare at the sky?" Charlie asked, a playful tone to his voice. He turned his head to look at her.

"Yup," Hermione murmured. "Look up at the sky and see where your imagination takes you."

Charlie laughed. "Whatever you say."

The three of them lay there, watching the clouds roll by. Hermione felt her body relax and she grew accustomed to their presence. 

"So," Bill began, breaking the silence. When Hermione turned and looked at him, he continued. "You used to do this with your dad?"

"Yes, all the time during the summer. As I said before, we would lie in our backyard and look up at the clouds for hours, making up stories and picking out shapes. Eventually, Mum would call for us to come in for dinner." She smiled at the memory. "My dad and I were very close during my childhood."

"Are you still?" Charlie asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "It's not the same. I restored their memories after the war, but they haven't quite forgiven me. The older I've gotten, the farther away I've drifted from the Muggle world."

Bill reached over and lightly squeezed her hand. "I know your parents are still angry, but give them some time. It's only been two months, right? I'm sure they'll come around in time. Look at my family, Percy and Dad are still a bit tense around each other. It just takes time."

"You're right," Hermione murmured. "It's just hard."

"Were…" Bill trailed off, an uncomfortable expression appearing on his face.

"Bill?" Hermione pressed. When he was still hesitant, she gave him a look. "If… If this is to work, you need to be open. Go on and say whatever you were going to say. We shouldn’t be afraid to say what we'd like."

"Were there any Muggle traditions you wanted to include in our bonding ceremony?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. "I… I suppose. I don’t know much about bondings. The only one I've ever seen was you and Fleur's."

Bill grimaced, causing Charlie to laugh.

Hermione ignored them both, continuing onward. "I'd like my dad to walk me down the aisle, and I think I'd like for us to write our own vows."

"That seems doable," Charlie said, sitting upright. 

"And then the bonding spell," Bill added. "Is that all right with you, Hermione?"

She nodded, suddenly nervous. "That's fine," she said in a quiet voice.

"Hermione, please don’t get shy," Charlie said. "Yeah, it's a bit awkward, but that's just what it is."

"There's no need to be nervous," Bill added. He lightly squeezed her hand once more. "Okay? We're going to get through this together."

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely, looking between the both of them. "I'm trying to be all right with all of this, but it's difficult."

"It is for us too," Charlie said. "I never imagined that I'd get married, yet here we are."

Hermione laughed. "I certainly didn’t imagine that the two of you would be my soulmates."

Both Bill and Charlie's faces turned red.

Hermione laughed even more. "You both look absurd. The letter clearly stated you were my soulmates." She paused. "Does that mean you're each other's too?"

"Merlin's saggy balls, _no_!" Charlie practically shouted. "You're my soulmate, and you're also Bill's soulmate. I'm just marrying you, and Bill is just marrying you, although it is technically a triadic relationship. Bill and I don’t have to be… intimate or anything."

Hermione's eyes widened as that image popped into her mind. She wasn’t one for incest, but she found the idea to be rather erotic. _Definitely need to write this into my journal later on_.

"Oi!" Ron's voice shouted down at them. "Break time's over! Get back to work!"

Hermione sighed, standing. Bill and Charlie stood as well, and one of them used their wand to clean the picnic up.

"Thank you both for lunch," Hermione said, smiling at them both. She hugged each one before taking off towards Hogwarts. Her heart raced as she did so, and she found herself thinking that maybe the whole marriage thing wouldn’t be as bad as she had imagined.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Goodness, I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for an update!! All of your continued comments and kudos really make my day, though, so thank you!! Also, many thanks to Krissy and StrongHermione for being my lovely betas.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Four**

_My body trembles as I lay completely naked on the bed. My wrists are tied to the headboard, leaving me merciless to them both._

_"Hermione," Bill murmured at me, staring at me with pure desire in his eyes. "Do you know how delectable you look right now?"_

_I could feel my heart beating in my throat. Bill's familiar scent of parchment and musk filled my senses; it drove me wild with desire. "Bill," I whimpered, tugging on my restraints slightly._

_Charlie appeared next to him, a purple feather in his hand. "Beautiful," he said, running the feather along my sides. "You look like an offering; all tied up and completely at our mercy."_

_I let out a moan of delight, squirming as I did so. The feather tickled. "More," I whispered, wanting him to touch me again._

_"Did you hear that, Charlie?" Bill asked. "She wants more."_

_"Oh, please," I begged, feeling myself grow slick between the legs. Just looking at them both is enough to make me lush with desire._

_"As the lady commands," Charlie said, running the feather along my body. He trailed it up and down my bare sides, teasing my hardened nipples with it. I moaned, arching my body upwards. "More," I begged, wanting him desperately._

_Bill watches us, his hand stroking his large cock as he does so. I desperately wish that it were my hand around his cock. I want to be the one to give him that pleasure._

_I let out a gasp as Charlie dragged the feather across my clit. The teasing on that sensitive part of my body sends a jolt of pleasure throughout my body. It is absolutely electrifying._

_I looked up at_ —

"Hey, Hermione. What are you writing?" Harry asked, startling her.

Hermione slammed her notebook shut, looking at Harry. He seemed calm, so she suspected that he didn’t actually get to see what she had been writing. "Harry, hi," she greeted him, tucking her notebook into her bag. She had taken a walk into the fields to get away from the Burrow, but it seemed someone had still managed to find her.

"What were you writing?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Just notes," she said with a wave of her hand. "I read an article in Potion's Weekly that looks—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Harry said, cutting her off. "Listen, I was wondering about something."

"Oh?"

"When are you going to tell your parents?"

Hermione cast her gaze to the floor, her face growing heated. "I… I'm not sure."

Harry took a seat on the ground next to her. "You need to tell them soon, Hermione. I'll go with you, if you'd like."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him. "I… I'm just afraid to tell them," Hermione said honestly. She closed her eyes, her head hurting from just thinking about it. "They'll probably be furious. What if this is the thing that finally tears us apart?"

Harry looked at her sympathetically, but shook his head. "Hermione, you can't just not tell them you're getting married."

"But they won't accept it!" Hermione cried. "Harry, I know my parents. They'll be angry that I'm marrying because of some law. They won't understand why I just can't just walk away from the wizarding world. They'll pressure me and argue with me… I already know how this will play out."

"You don't know," Harry said quietly. "Maybe your parents will understand. They've already lost you once. I'm sure they don't want to lose you a second time."

"Harry, I'm to marry two wizards. Not one, but two. I very much doubt my Catholic parents will approve of that."

"Surely they just want you to be happy?" Harry asked. He stood, holding his hand down to her. "Come on."

"What?" she asked, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"We're going to see your parents."

"Right now?!" Hermione shrieked. "Harry, we can't!"

"We can," Harry insisted, taking her hand and tugging her back towards the Burrow. "Besides, I need to get out of here. Molly and Ginny are driving me insane with all this wedding talk."

Hermione stopped. "Harry, it's only been one week since the law was passed. How can they already be driving you insane?"

"Haven't you been paying any attention at dinner?" Harry asked incredulously. 

"I've been… distracted." Sitting between Bill and Charlie every night was surely distracting. The two of them would take every opportunity to accidentally touch her, and it was driving her insane. She was sure they both knew it turned her on and were taking advantage of it. They knew how they affected her. _I no longer wonder where Fred and George got their mischievousness_.

Harry laughed. "I'm sure sitting between the two of them is enough to distract anyone, but seriously, Hermione, you haven't noticed? All Ginny and Molly can talk about is wedding colours, location, invitations… It's driving me mad!"

Hermione grimaced. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'll try to be your lifeline more often."

"Starting with now," Harry said firmly. "We're going to visit your parents."

Hermione looked at him and from the sheer determination on his features, she knew she wouldn’t win this fight. "Fine," she agreed. "Let's go." Holding hands, the two of them Apparated to her childhood home.

* * *

Hermione stared up at the large, white house in front of them. "I don’t know if I can do this," she whispered quietly.

"It's like a Band-Aid," Harry whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it in support. "We just need to rip it off and get it over with."

"You're right," she agreed. Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked forward and knocked on the door. It swung open moments later, revealing Jane Granger.

"Hermione!" Jane greeted, quickly pulling her daughter into her arms. She hugged her tightly, squeezing the air out of Hermione.

"Mum," she gasped. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" Jane cried, releasing Hermione. "And Harry! Oh, Harry, how lovely to see you!" She pulled him in for a hug as well. "Come in," she said, stepping aside. "Your father is in the back garden. We're about to sit down for dinner if you'd care to join us."

"We'd love to," Harry said, giving the older woman a smile. "Lead the way."

The two of them followed Jane through the house and into the back yard, where Hermione's father, Harold, was sitting. "Hermione," he greeted her when he saw her. "Harry," he added. He remained seated.

"Hi, Dad," Hermione greeted him, ignoring the awkwardness that was threatening to descend. "Harry and I thought we'd stop by to visit."

"Glad to hear it," Harold said, returning his attention to the paper.

Hermione frowned, looking to Harry for help. "Jane, is there anything I can do to help set up dinner?"

"Oh, it's just about ready. As usual I made extra for left overs but now we'll have an excuse to get a takeaway curry tomorrow night instead. Would you mind helping me carry the dishes out?"

"Of course," Harry said, following Jane back to the kitchen, leaving Hermione alone with her father.

"So, how have things been?" Hermione asked, taking a seat across from him. 

He huffed before setting down the paper. "Fine. It's been a bit difficult regaining clients after going on 'holiday' for a year."

Hermione ignored the jab. "I'm sure things will pick up once word spreads that you've re-opened your dentistry."

"We'll see," he said.

Hermione glanced at the table, trying to think of something the two of them could talk about that was neutral. Unfortunately, everything that popped into her mind was magical related. _What was Harry thinking leaving me all alone like this? Doesn't he know my dad really doesn't care to converse with me_?

"I went cloud gazing the other day," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "It was a perfect day for it."

"Was it?" Harold asked. "It's been rainy here."

"It's nice in Scotland," Hermione replied, noticing her father's brow tighten. "The breeze was perfect, and we just lay there and relaxed."

"And who were you with? Harry?"

"One of the Weasleys," Hermione replied, not caring to divulge who it was exactly just yet. That discussion could wait until dinner was over.

Moments later, Harry and Jane appeared with dinner.

* * *

"So, there's something I need to talk to you both about," Hermione said once everyone had finished their pudding. She looked at Harry, and he gave her a nod of encouragement. "In our world, a new law has been passed, and it's one that I need to comply with."

Jane looked at her concerned. "What's the law about, Hermione?"

"It…" She took a deep breath. "It paired everyone up with their soulmates using magical means, and it is requiring people to get married."

"Absolutely not!" Harold shouted, banging his fist down on the table angrily.

"Hermione… that's… that's awful!" Jane said, tears welling in her eyes. "What happens if you refuse?"

"I'll do time in Azkaban. It's a prison for—"

"Yes, yes," Jane cut her off. "I remember you explaining it before." She frowned. "This truly affects you?"

Hermione nodded, resisting the urge to cry. "I don’t have a choice. I have to get married."

"You will do no such thing," her father said angrily. "I will not allow it!"

"But you will allow me to go to prison? It's not your choice," Hermione argued. "I know both of my matches, so—"

"Both!" her mother shrieked, cutting her off. "What in heaven's name do you mean 'both of your matches'?"

"I've been paired with two people," Hermione said.

Jane looked as if she were going to faint. "Hermione," she whispered, horrified.

"It's two of the Weasleys, Mum. They're both nice people. Bill and Charlie. I think you'd like them if you met them." She looked at her mother, silently pleading her to give her a chance.

"But two? Hermione… That isn't right!"

"But it is in the wizarding world. Triadic relationships are quite common, especially in the case of powerful witches and wizards."

"And Hermione is one of the most powerful witches of our time," Harry added, trying to defend Hermione. "The Weasleys really care for her. Neither of them would ever do anything to harm her."

"It doesn’t matter because she's not marrying them," Harold said firmly.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said firmly, looking at her father. "I'll go to prison if I don’t, Dad." She did not seem to be able to get that through to him.

"Stay here in the Muggle world then. They would never find you." Harold narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course they will!" Hermione cried. "Besides, I don’t want to do that." She paused, shaking her head. "Magic is a part of me, Dad. I could never give it up."

"You always choose that world over us," Harold said angrily.

"Harold!" Jane said. "Let's not be rash. I know it's a rather disappointing revelation, but I'm sure that there must be something positive about it."

"No," Harold said angrily. "The Hermione I raised would never marry someone she didn’t love."

"Dad," Hermione pleaded, tears streaming down her face. She looked at him, wishing there was a way she could get him to see reason. "Please, just give me a chance to explain."

"The Hermione I raised wouldn't have sent us away either," Harold snapped.

"Don’t make this about that," Hermione shouted. "I know you're both still upset about that, but I really need your support right now."

"And you won't get it!" Harold shouted, standing.

"Harold!" Jane cried. She looked to her daughter pleadingly. Tears were starting to fall down her face. "Hermione, dear, he doesn’t mean that."

"Of course I do," Harold said firmly. "She always chooses that world over us. If that's how it's going to be, then good-bye!" He stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Hermione," Jane said, reaching over to grab her hand.

Hermione stood abruptly, knocking her chair backwards. "I… I'm sorry!" she cried before Disapparating on the spot.

Harry frowned. "I'll go after her. We'll sort it out, don't worry. Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Granger." He turned on the spot, going after Hermione.

* * *

"Hermione, wait!" Harry said, running along the little pathway towards the Burrow. Hermione was just a few steps ahead of him. She stopped and he could see that her body was trembling. 

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Harry, I told you this was an awful idea."

He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly as she pressed against him for support. "Shh, love, don't cry. I know it seems bad, but I'm sure they'll come around. They're your parents; they'll see reason."

Hermione could only cry, feeling as though everything was falling apart. All the stress of the past week had finally caught up to her and she couldn’t stop at this point. It seemed as though she had no control over anything.

"Your mum didn’t seem too angry," Harry said, trying to console her. "I'm sure she will get your dad to calm down."

"I hope so," Hermione cried. "I can't lose them again, Harry."

"You won't," he said firmly. "I won't let that happen."

Hermione pulled out of his embrace quickly. "I need some rest."

"Hermione," Harry said, trying to stop her. She took off running towards the Burrow, storming inside. He chased after her.

A cacophony of voices assaulted her ears.

"Hermione!" Harry chased after her.

She stopped on the steps, ignoring everyone's gaze. "I just need some time alone." She ran the rest of the way upstairs and then entered Ginny's bedroom, slamming the door shut. Moments later, the sound of her crying was abruptly cut off.

"She cast a silencing spell," Ginny said, frowning. "What happened?" She turned to Harry, her hands on her hips as she looked at him expectedly. "Did you do this?"

"No!" he replied quickly, but then paused. "Maybe? I convinced her that we needed to tell her parents."

Bill frowned. "I'm guessing they didn’t take it too well."

"Her mum seemed… shocked and disappointed, but her father was furious." Harry frowned. "I had really hoped they'd be more supportive."

Charlie let out a low growl. "That's it." He stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked, moving after him.

"You stopped me from going to the Ministry, but you won't stop me this time."

Bill smirked at the possessiveness and fierce determination in his brother's voice. "Where are we going then?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"We're going to visit our future in-laws."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for the continued comments, kudos, and favorites! You have no idea how much they all mean to me. Also, many thanks to Krissy and StrongHermione for being my lovely betas.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Five**

Hermione groggily opened her eyes the next morning and saw that the sun was now peeking through the window. She groaned, rolled over and put the pillow over her face. She could feel that her eyes were puffy and she was sure that they were red and bloodshot from all the crying she had done the previous night.

After having come upstairs, she collapsed into a ball on her bed. Ginny came up moments later, but nothing the redhead said offered her any comfort. Despite her best efforts, it seemed her parents wanted nothing more to do with her. That's how it seemed anyway.

Hermione closed her eyes, wishing that she could fall back asleep. She tried to for some time but eventually gave up. It seemed more sleep wouldn’t be happening.

_I don’t want to get up. I want to stay in this warm bed and not face anyone. I want to pretend as though nothing is really wrong_. 

She sighed. Everything was wrong; there was no use in pretending that it wasn't. Even though she was trying to put her best foot forward and be brave for those around her, Hermione was beginning to become stressed out. She constantly had a million things on her mind, and she hated not knowing what would come next. 

There was a knock on the door before it swung open. The floorboards creaked and someone approached her bed.

"Go away," she murmured under the blankets, not bothering to look up. 

There was a deep chuckle. 

Startled and wide-eyed, Hermione slowly pulled the pillow from over her head to see Bill sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled at her, causing her to flush.

"Bill," she murmured, reaching out to try and smooth out the mess of hair on top of her head. "Hello." She remained lying in bed, not quite ready to get up and start her day.

"How are you doing?" he asked, his blue eyes wide with concern. He leaned forward slightly, his left hand twitching on his lap. 

"I'm fine," she murmured. "Just… overwhelmed," she told him honestly. "With everything going on, I had really hoped to get my parents' consent to us marrying." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you heard from Harry that it didn’t go very well."

"You looked very distraught," Bill agreed. "Were you able to sleep all right?"

Hermione nodded. "I feel asleep a little past midnight and only woke up a few minutes before you came in."

"I don’t think I've ever seen you sleep so late," Bill said, smirking at her. His expression turned serious once more. "I'm sure your parents will come around."

"I'm not so sure," Hermione replied sadly, turning onto her side away from Bill. "My dad was so angry with me." Her heart felt heavy, as if everything going on was weighing her down. Her hands trembled slightly and she knew that she was on the verge of tears again.

"I think he was angry at the situation, not you," Bill said, gently placing a hand on her side and rolling her back over to face him instead. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"You weren’t there, Bill," Hermione said, a frown on her face. She wanted nothing more than to hide under her pillow or covers and pretend that nothing was going on. The way her father had acted last night had killed her. She was devastated. "He looked at me with such disgust, Bill. He was just so angry at me… I doubt I'll ever see him again."

"Hermione, your dad just needs some time to come to terms with things. Your parents have been through a lot the past few months; it's only natural that they are suspicious and against the wizarding world at the moment. To them, it is a place that is constantly putting you in danger or hurting you. Trust me, Hermione, they'll come around."

There was something about his tone of voice that made her suspicious. "Bill, how can you be so sure?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes momentarily widening in surprise.

She stared at him. "You're far too confident in your opinion on this matter. What is it that you know?"

Bill sighed. He hadn’t expected her to figure it out so quickly. "After you came home crying last night, both Charlie and I were feeling rather… protective of you."

She flushed at his words, the pit of her stomach warming. She smiled shyly at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The two of us went to visit your parents."

Dread filled her. "Oh… Bill, no! Why would you do something like that?"

"Because we care about you," Bill responded, sincerity in his voice. "It truly angered us to see you so upset last night. I… We couldn’t let that go on, so we went to your parents' home to speak with them."

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to steady the uneven beating of her heart. "How were they? I hope they weren't too awful."

"Your mother knew that we were Weasleys right away. When she saw how angry Charlie looked, she immediately realised that we were your matches. Your mother was very receptive of us, inviting us in and offering us some tea. We calmed a bit and further explained everything that's been going on in the wizarding world. There was a lot that she didn’t understand and that you left out over the past few years, but we took the time to answer her questions. When we finished, she seemed rather quiet."

"I'm sure the two of you gave her quite a bit to think about." She bit her lip nervously. "And my dad?"

"He was very angry when he came home and saw that we were there talking to your mother. He started yelling at us, telling us that we had no business trying to steal his only daughter. He said a few other not-so-kind words, but your mother quickly defended us." Bill paused, shaking his head. "Your dad is quite the passionate man when he really gets himself worked up over something." He smiled at her, causing her insides to squirm in delight once more. "I can see where you get your passion and determination."

Hermione blushed. "I certainly have my father's temper."

Bill let out a sigh. "Merlin help me. I hope we never get into a huge argument."

Hermione nodded, thinking about her future. Despite their situation, Hermione couldn’t see herself arguing with Bill and Charlie. The three of them seemed to get along all right; the fact that they were soulmates attested to that. "So then what happened?" she asked.

"Well, after quite a bit of shouting and cursing, your father finally admitted that it was all a bit too much. He still loves you, he just doesn’t know how to cope with all of this. Your mother stepped in and said that she would help him understand, just as we helped her a bit. The two of them said they would contact you when they were ready." Bill smiled at her. "I doubt it will be too long before they contact you."

"I hope so," Hermione whispered. With a sigh, she sat herself up. "There's no way that I could plan my wedding without my mother's help."

Bill coughed, hiding his noise of surprise. "Planning our wedding? Isn't it a bit soon for that?" He looked at her, eyes wide. His body tensed slightly.

"Well, yes," she said, her cheeks reddening. "It is a bit early for that, but I'm sure that I'll have to start soon. Weddings do take some time to plan."

"Well, I know that," Bill said, his voice low and hoarse. "I just… Well, it seemed that we had forever before we needed to start planning."

"Unfortunately not," Hermione replied. She nibbled on her lower lip nervously. "I suppose I should get up."

Bill's body relaxed, no longer tense. "Well, since it's Saturday and we've got nothing to do, why don't you come with Charlie and me on a picnic at the lake? We can go swimming once we've finished eating. It's supposed to be humid out today."

Hermione nodded, a smile on her face. "That sounds nice. I can meet you downstairs when I'm ready."

"It's a date," Bill said, his eyes blazing with desire. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth. He lightly placed a kiss on the back of it, holding back a groan as he did so. He hadn't expected her skin to be so smooth and… tantalising. He watched as she blushed and his insides swarmed with emotion. Something about Hermione was drawing him to her.

Hermione held her breath, noticing the way that Bill had leant forward. Her chest heaved as her heart raced, her lips parting slightly. Was he going to kiss her? The look in his eyes said yes.

Her eyes widened as he leant forward slowly. She closed her eyes and waited for his kiss.

The bed creaked and footsteps sounded out. Hermione opened her eyes, disappointed to see that Bill had moved to the door.

"I'll see you downstairs," he said, quickly exiting her room.

Hermione let out a sigh of disappointment. She had come so close to kissing Bill. She had wanted to kiss Bill. "So close," she murmured to the empty room. She hadn’t expected to feel so frustrated that he didn’t kiss her. After feeling his lips on her hand, she had wanted his lips everywhere. She imagined that he would ravage her lips with a passion she had never experienced before, and place gentle kisses down her neck to her breasts. Her hand itched and she desperately wished she could jot this fantasy down.

There would be time for that later. Right now, she needed to get ready as both Bill and Charlie were waiting for her. This would be a good opportunity for the two of them to get to know her.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She couldn’t wait for their date.

* * *

Bill headed down the stairs, unsurprised to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. He took a seat across from his brother and waited for him to speak. Moments later, he did.

"How is she?" Charlie asked, his blue eyes worried. His hands gripped his mug tightly, as if it were calming him in some way.

"She seems all right," Bill responded. "I can tell that she is still upset, but I explained how we went to see her parents."

"Was she furious at us for doing that?" Charlie asked, blanching slightly. He knew that Hermione had quite the temper when she was angry. It was obvious from last night that she got her temper from her father.

"No," Bill said. "She seemed surprised, but I don't think she was upset about that." He sighed. "Charlie, she looks a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy; she certainly cried all night long."

Charlie frowned. "We should do something to take her mind off things."

"Way ahead of you, brother." Bill smirked. "We're going to take a picnic down by the lake, and then we will go swimming,"

Charlie groaned. "Swimming? That's going to be torture." He imagined Hermione in a bathing suit and felt blood rush to his groin. He quickly shook the image from his mind, not wanting to get an erection at the moment. No doubt that Bill would tease him about it.

Bill shifted in his seat. "There's something else."

"Oh?" Charlie asked, arching his brow at him.

"I almost kissed her," Bill admitted.

"What?" Charlie asked. "But we agreed that we would be together when we both kissed her!"

"I know!" Bill growled at his brother, his temper flaring. Something inside him hated that he had to share Hermione with Charlie. She should be his and his alone.

"Woah, calm down," Charlie said, holding his hands up in defense. "There's no need to go all wolfy on me."

Dread filled Bill. "Wolfy?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Your eyes turned amber as you growled…" Charlie trailed off, a sigh escaping his lips. "Really, Bill? Are you serious?" He ran his hand through his hair, his mind processing the thoughts quickly.

"About what?" Bill asked, still somewhat confused. "I don’t understand what you're saying, Charlie. Spit it out." The look on Charlie's face was starting to concern him.

Charlie frowned as he realised what had happened. "The werewolf side of you definitely knows that Hermione is your true mate."

Dread filled Bill's stomach. He had neither considered that nor the implications. "Shit."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much everyone for continuing to enjoy this story! Also, many thanks to Krissy and StrongHermione for being my lovely betas. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Six**

Hermione walked down the stairs, the sound of voices filling her ears. She quickly identified them as Bill and Charlie. She paused on the steps and listened.

"I don't know what would happen. I've never heard about this happening before," Bill said.

Hermione frowned. _He sounds worried. I wonder what's going on_.

"But … is this serious?" Charlie asked. "Like… could this kill me?"

"Fuck," Bill growled. "I certainly hope not. I really fucking hope not."

 _What in Merlin's name are they talking about? Is Charlie in trouble? It must be serious for Bill to curse. I've never heard him curse before_.

Hermione couldn’t wait any longer for answers. She stepped down the final steps and into the kitchen. "Hello," she greeted them both. When she saw their worried expressions, she frowned. "Did something happen?" 

When they exchanged uneasy glances, Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she questioned, looking at them both. "I know something is going on, you might as well tell me."

Bill shifted uncomfortable before looking at her. "Something has recently come to light." He paused, as if he were debating whether or not he should share it with her. "Neither Charlie nor I are sure of how this will affect things."

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked. Why were they both so hesitant in telling her?

"Let's not talk here," Charlie quickly said. "Why don't we head out towards the lake? It's beautiful out."

"All right," Hermione agreed. "But that's not the end of this conversation," she said firmly, giving them both a look. Her expression softened moments later. "Have you packed something? I'm starving."

"Of course," Charlie said, holding up a basket. "Shall we?" He held out his other hand to her, which she graciously accepted. The two of them walked hand in hand into the field behind the Burrow. 

Bill followed closely behind them, a smirk on his face. He didn’t mind that Charlie was holding Hermione's hand because it meant that he could walk behind them and watch Hermione's hips as they swayed back and forth tantalizingly. She wore a red sundress and a pair of Muggle flip-flops. To be honest, Bill thought that she looked breathtaking at that moment.

As he walked, however, his thoughts strayed to his conversation with Charlie. What would happen if Charlie sexually touched her? Would the wolf inside him allow it? Or would the possessiveness take over?

Bill was afraid that if he lost control, then he might end up hurting Charlie. Hell, he could end up killing him. There was no telling what would happen, and Bill was afraid to even find out. He'd have to see if there was a book anywhere with knowledge on the subject of werewolves' mates.

When they reached the lake, Hermione watched as Charlie spread out the blanket. She took a seat when he finished and peered up at Bill. "So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about when we walked over here?"

Bill frowned. "I don’t know, Hermione. I'd rather research it before I tell you. I don’t want you to worry over nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing if it has both you and Charlie concerned." Hermione frowned. "If we want this to work, we need to be open with each other. We can't keep secrets."

There was a pause. Hermione was about to speak again, but stopped when Charlie shifted, a concerned expression on his face.

"We should tell her," Charlie said. "Hermione's right, she should know. If anything, she can help us find the answer, be it through research or… experimentation."

Bill's eyes narrowed. "We will _not_ be experimenting."

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on?" Hermione demanded, starting to get annoyed with her two wizards.

"Bill's wolf is attracted to you," Charlie said, ignoring Bill's heated glare. "He feels…"

Hermione's eyes widened. "That I'm his mate?" When she saw Bill nod curtly, her heart raced excitedly. A small smirk appeared on Bill's face, and she knew that he was listening to her heart. "That's… wow."

Bill smirked. "Wow indeed. All these years, and I never knew that you were my mate. You've been right in front of me this entire time."

"But you were with Fleur when Greyback scratched you," Hermione protested. "You wouldn't have spent enough time with me to know."

"Regardless, this poses an issue," Bill said, frowning at her. "Wolves can be very protective of their mates."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"What he saying is that he might kill me if I… er, if I'm sexual with you," Charlie said bluntly.

Hermione let out a small gasp. "Bill, do you think that's true?"

"There's no way to know," Bill said. "I've not heard of a werewolf needing to share his mate."

Hermione wracked her mind, trying to recall if she had read anything on the subject previously. Unfortunately, she couldn’t remember. "We'll have to see if the library has any books on werewolf mates."

"I'm all for experimenting," Charlie said, waggling his brow at her suggestively. "We could kiss right now and see what happens."

Her heart raced even more. "I… that may not be a good idea."

"Why not?" Charlie pressed. "Afraid to kiss me?"

"Charlie," Bill growled warningly. 

Hermione leant forward slightly. "I suppose… I mean, if Bill is prepared." She looked at him, almost of afraid of what she would see.

He grudgingly nodded. "You can kiss him, Hermione. I'm ready."

She turned her attention back to Charlie, who had moved in closer to her. Their faces were only a breath's width apart. His blue eyes were wide and they watched her. "Hermione," he whispered softly, his hand coming up and cupping her cheek. He leant forward, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed at the soft contact. She sighed, parting her lips slightly. Charlie took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was heavenly. Hermione could feel her heart pounding and her skin warm. When the two of them broke apart, they were both slightly breathless.

Turning, Hermione looked to Bill. "Are you all right?" she asked, anxiously waiting for his response.

"Fine," he replied, his voice curt. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I suppose I'm a bit jealous, but nothing more. I don’t feel an intense urge to rip your throat out, Charlie."

"Well, that's good," he said, nervously laughing. "You're sure, though? No intense feelings?"

"No," Bill said. "We're good." He looked incredibly relieved at the news.

"That's a relief," Hermione said, smiling at them both. "I'm not sure how things would have worked out if it did happen."

"I don’t know either," Bill said. "But we're fine; this will be fine."

Hermione smiled at him. Her heart continued to race. "You know, Bill, it's only fair that I kiss you as well."

Bill smirked, enjoying the fact that he could tell she was aroused. _One of the perks of my werewolf abilities_ , he thought to himself. "It would be fair."

"All right," she whispered, turning towards him. Bill didn’t take his time as Charlie did. Instead, he tangled his fingers into her curly hair and pulled her towards him roughly. He deftly slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately immediately. Hermione groaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Desire spread throughout her body and she suddenly wished that this was one of her fantasies in her notebook. She wanted Bill desperately.

When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes.

"How was that?" Bill asked, a roguish smirk on his face.

"Very satisfactory," she replied, smirking slightly as well. She leant back slightly, needing to put some distance between them both. Another moment and she would have started grinding herself against him.

"His kiss was better," Charlie said, a playful pout on his face. "I want another that matches his."

"Sorry, Charlie," Hermione teased him, smiling. "You should have taken more initiative like Bill did."

"I see." Charlie's eyes bore into hers. "I won't make the same mistake again. Next time, you'll be thoroughly kissed."

His words held promise. Hermione smiled, feeling her cheeks grow red. "Right, well, why don't we eat? I'm starving."

The three of them ate the packed lunch. There were strawberries, finger sandwiches, and scones. Hermione made sure to feed each of them strawberries, playful crying out when Charlie nipped at her finger.

After finishing their lunch, they all took a dip in the lake. Hermione didn’t stay in very long as the water was cold. She was content with sitting on the bank in the warm sun, watching the brothers play around in the water. A splash war erupted out twice, both times causing Hermione to get soaked in the cross-fire.

As they walked back to the Burrow, Hermione couldn’t help but feel that their afternoon together had gone really well.

* * *

That night, Hermione lay in bed with her notebook out. Ginny had long since fallen asleep, giving Hermione some alone time to write.

_I run my hands along Charlie's exposed chest. His muscles clench, showing just how physically fit he really is. My hand traces the outline of the dragon tattoo that runs along his side to his breast. The dragon squirms beneath my touch – I like to think it likes me._

_"Hermione," Charlie moans my name, and I feel myself grow aroused from his words alone. His voice is husky as it sends chills up and down my spine._

_"Char," I groan, closing my eyes. "So hot."_

_"You're so hot," he replies, reaching up and cupping my exposed breasts. His thumbs brush against my nipples, causing me to gasp. "Need you, baby."_

_I lift my hips before sinking myself onto his hardened cock. I moan loudly at the contact. Charlie fits me so perfectly. It's like we were made for each other. Slowly, I lift myself up and sink back down. It's almost too much._

_"Fuck, Hermione," Charlie curses. "You feel amazing." He gives my breasts a playful squeeze._

_I place my hands back on his chest. I glance down at the rings on his nipples. Did Charlie know what his piercings did to me? They drove me wild with want, especially when I can see them through his thin tee-shirt. My fingers play with his piercings, pulling lightly on them. He lets out a groan._

_Filled with desire, I begin to ride him. My movements are slow at first, teasing both of us. Before long, however, I can't take it anymore. I begin to move faster, making love to him with an intense speed._

_Charlie gasps my name, and I know that he is close to climaxing. Spurred on by the sounds he is making, I ride him even harder. "Charlie!" I gasp, scrunching my eyes closed. I lightly tug on his piercings once more, and that's all he needs._

_He lets out an animalistic shout as he comes, his seed shooting deep inside me. I continue my movements, coaxing every last drop from him. Within moments, the coil inside me seems to snap and I reach my own climax._

_"Charlie!" I cry out, feeling as if I have tumbled over the proverbial edge. I continue to grind against him, riding out my orgasm. When I finish, I let out a sigh and lean down to kiss him. "I love you, Char."_

_"I love you," Charlie replies, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. When we break apart, he chuckles. "Do you think Bill will be mad we didn't wait for him?"_

_"No," I replied, knowing that Bill has been lingering in the doorway the entire time, watching us with his hand stroking his cock_.

Hermione closed her book, her eyes shut. She breathed deeply for a few moments, trying to calm down. She knew that Charlie had a tattoo and nipple piercings from their time swimming earlier, but she didn't know if he'd let her tug on them. She made a note to ask him the next time they were alone.

 _Or maybe I can just see for myself_. She smiled, her body tingling with excitement. 

She also didn’t know if Bill was a voyeur, but a small part of her hoped that he was. Hermione didn’t know how their couplings would work as they were a triad, but she hoped that Bill wouldn't be opposed to watching her with Charlie. The thought made her insides squirm.

The idea of marrying both Bill and Charlie was definitely starting to appeal to her.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for not updating in such a long time. Many thanks to Krissy and StrongHermione for being my lovely betas. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Seven**

_I grip the sheets tightly, closing my eyes. My arse is in the air and my knees are spread apart, exposing myself completely. I hold my breath, waiting for him._

_I can hear the rustle of fabric and the sound of a belt being unbuckled. There is the familiar sound of him lowering his zipper. I turn my head slightly, hoping to catch a glimpse of him._

_"Stop," he growls. "Did I not tell you that you must face forward?"_

_"Yes, Bill," I whimper, feeling myself grow more aroused. I want nothing more than to have his cock inside of me. I love when he bosses me so. It is liberating to give up control to him._

_"Are you ready?" he asks, his hand lightly touching me. His finger glides along my fold before he slides it inside of me. I groan._

_Bill removes his finger and moments later, I feel the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance. "While I fuck you from behind, I want you to suck Charlie's cock."_

_"Yes," I hiss, looking forward. I watch hungrily as Charlie takes his place in front of me, his hardened cock near my face. "Charlie," I groan, peering up at him. Unable to use my hands, I ask Charlie to bring himself closer. He does; his cock is now inches from my face. I wrap my lips around his cock, hearing him sigh with pleasure as I do so._

_At the same moment Bill thrusts into me completely, filling me to the hilt. I groan, loving the sensation of being between my two wizards. We find a rhythm, Bill thrusting into me as I eagerly suck Charlie's cock. The room is filled with the sounds of our love-making._

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione quickly snapped her book shut and looked upwards. She saw Charlie peering down at her. "Hi, Charlie," she greeted him. "What's up?"

"When you didn't come down for lunch, I wanted to see where you were hiding. I should have known you'd be in the library." He smiled warmly at her. He peered at her book with interest. "What were you writing?"

"Just jotting some things down," she replied nonchalantly. "If I wait until I get home, I may not remember everything."

"Ah," Charlie said, giving a nod. He looked at her as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Hermione realised that he looked nervous. "Charlie?" she asked quietly, wondering what may have set him on edge.

"Er, Bill and I were wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with us tonight."

Hermione smiled. "Of course!" she said eagerly, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly.

"It's just that it's been a month since the law has been announced, but we haven't really taken you out. We're sorry for that, by the way," Charlie pressed on, not seeming to realise that she had already agreed. "I hope you don't think we're terrible wizards for not taking you on a proper date."

"Charlie," she said, standing up for the soft, plush chair she had been sitting on. She looked at him, her brown eyes staring into his. "I don't think you're terrible," she said quietly. "I've loved the picnic dates we've been on. They've helped me learn a lot about you both."

Charlie smiled down at her and took a step towards her, closing the distance between them. He stared down at her, desire reflected in his blue eyes.

Her heart raced in her chest and she suddenly felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Charlie was looking at her as if he were ready to take her right then and there. Her lips parted slightly, and Charlie's gaze was drawn to them.

"Hermione," he murmured, reaching forward and tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Hermione trembled. The tension between the two of them was almost too much.

In the blink of an eye, Charlie had his body against hers, pressing her against the bookshelves. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, one of his hands tangled in her curly hair, the other gripping her hip.

Hermione moaned in the kiss, arching her body upwards. As Charlie pressed against her, she could feel his cock hardening. _Just from a kiss_ , she thought victoriously. The fact that Charlie was aroused just from kissing her sent a rush of pleasure through her. She returned the kiss vigorously, yielding to him completely. 

Charlie took charge, tugging her hair slightly to pull her head back. Hermione moaned as he broke the kiss. His lips moved to her neck, where he kissed and sucked, evoking loud moans from Hermione.

He pressed her closer to the bookshelf, where a lone book poked Hermione in the back. Her eyes widened as she realised that they were in the library and anyone could see them. The thought both thrilled and frightened her. She wanted nothing more to continue, but a small voice in the back of her mind told her that it wouldn’t be fair for them to continue without Bill.

"Charlie," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "We should stop."

He pulled away and looked at her, his eyes hooded with desire. "Do you want to stop?" he asked, his voice low and husky. It sent chills down her spine.

"No," Hermione replied, biting her lower lip. "But I don't think we should continue without Bill."

Charlie looked defeated, but nodded. "You're right. He'd be furiously jealous if he knew I ravaged you in the bookshelves."

Her body shuddered at his words. She wanted nothing more than for him to ravage her against the bookshelves. 

"You're so bloody beautiful," Charlie muttered, his eyes scanning her features. He lowered his head and pressed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "So, tonight?"

Hermione nodded, a smile on her face. "Of course. Tonight."

"See you then, Hermione." Charlie grinned at her. He quickly cast a Tempus charm and saw the time. "Lunch break is over. Time to get back to work."

* * *

Hermione checked her appearance in the mirror and sighed. "Ginny, I look terrible." It seemed the blue dress she had on made her look awkwardly shaped. 

Lying on her bed, flipping through a magazine, Ginny huffed. "Hermione, you look amazing. Stop being so nervous."

"I can't help it!" she cried, beginning to pace back and forth. "I really want tonight to go well, but I'm so afraid it won't."

"And why is that?" Ginny asked. "You look gorgeous. That dress makes your legs look killer." She gave Hermione a reassuring smile. "Besides, Hermione, my brothers are already head-over-heels for you. You don’t need to worry about impressing them."

Hermione sat down on her bed, startled by Ginny's revelation. "They like me?"

Ginny looked at her, a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Are you serious?" She shook her head and closed her magazine before sitting up. "Hermione, they obviously care about you. Every moment they can, they're finding excuses to be around you. I've seen the smouldering looks and little flirtatious gestures they've been making." 

"I thought they were just being friendly," Hermione replied, her eyes downcast.

Ginny smiled. "No, they're not. They're definitely interested. Bill was never like that around Fleur."

"Really?" she asked, a burst of hope appearing in her chest. "Do you really think this could work between the three of us?"

"Yes," Ginny replied confidently. "I know the marriage law pushed the three of you together, but it wouldn’t have done that unless there was something already there. I know you've had a crush on Bill forever, and Charlie's got that rugged appeal that I know you like. The two of them are good for you, and it's clear to everyone else that it is a great match."

"Really?" Hermione asked again, almost afraid to believe Ginny's words. "It almost seems too good to be true."

Ginny waved her hand. "Pish posh. Bill and Charlie are definitely right for you, and you for them. We can all see it. Mum's tickled pink that things are progressing so smoothly between you all."

Hermione smiled at that bit of news. "Thank you, Ginny." She stood up and crossed to the room to hug her. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what friends are for," Ginny replied, returning Hermione's smile. "Oh, do you have a minute before you go? I was hoping to get your opinion on some bridesmaids' dresses."

"Er, actually, I'm sure they're waiting for me," Hermione said quickly, inching towards the door. "Sorry, Ginny!" she said before dashing down the stairs. The last thing she wanted to do was help Ginny plan her wedding. Hermione just wasn't into that type of stuff. She didn’t even want to really plan her own wedding.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she froze, momentarily shocked by Bill and Charlie's appearances. The two of them were wearing Muggle clothing, each with dress pants and a button-up shirt. Hermione's heart raced; she had never seen the two of them look so sexy.

Charlie let out a low whistle as he saw her, causing her cheeks to flush.

"You look breathtaking," Bill said softly, taking a few steps towards her. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Charlie stepped forward and did the same.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

"We've got dinner reservations in Muggle London," Bill said, smiling at her.

Hermione nodded. "Lead the way."

"There's an alleyway we can Apparate to in Highbury," Bill explained. "I'll take you Side-Along."

Bill took her hand and led her outside. When they were outside of the Burrow's anti-Apparition wards, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His nostrils flared as he sensed her sudden burst of arousal at their close contact. Hermione blushed, casting her gaze downward. Bill chuckled. "No need to be coy, Hermione." He tightened his grip. "Ready?" When she nodded, he turned on the spot.

Hermione felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the three of them were standing in an old alleyway. She turned to her wizards. "Lead the way," she said, gesturing with her hand.

Charlie reached out and took her hand. He squeezed it, smirking at her. The two of them held hands as they walked, Bill following next to Hermione. As they walked down the street, Hermione couldn’t help but feel pleased with their discretion. If the three of them had gone out in the wizarding world, Hermione was sure they would not have had a moment of peace. The Daily Prophet would have had a field day with them. Thanks to Kingsley, the public was still speculating on just who Hermione's match was.

"Here we are," Bill announced, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

She looked up and read the sign. "Il Guscio Highbury?" It looked like a quaint Italian restaurant.

"Percy recommended it to us. His fiancé is a Muggleborn, and she likes to come here to eat," Charlie said.

"Well, I'm starved and something smells delicious," Hermione said, deeply inhaling the scent of garlic and other spices. "Can we go in?"

"Of course," Bill said, smiling at her. He opened the door and held it for her and Charlie. He stepped into the restaurant after them.

"How many?" the hostess asked, smiling warmly at them.

"We have a reservation under Weasley," Bill said.

"Ah, yes," she replied, her eyes scanning her paper. "Your table is ready. If you would follow me, please." She took the menus and led them to a small secluded table in the back. A lone candle burned in the centre. "Here you are," she said, placing the menus on the table. "Your waiter will be over momentarily."

Hermione looked around the restaurant, her eyes wide. "The atmosphere is beautiful," she commented. It was dimly lit, with candles on all the tables. Italian music quietly played in the background. "Thank you both so much for bringing me here," she said, giving them an appreciative smile.

"You don’t have to thank us," Bill said.

"We're happy to take you out," Charlie added. "We figured it'd be nice to spend some time in a place where people don't know who we are."

"Thank you for that," Hermione said, smiling at them. "I know _The Daily Prophet_ will find out soon enough, but I don’t want them to. They'll likely slaughter you both as the _Prophet_ has never been a fan of me." She frowned, feeling slightly guilty.

"Stop, Hermione," Bill said softly, his voice slightly scratchy. "Neither one of us cares very much for the _Prophet_ , nor for their opinions of us. The only thing we care about is you."

Her heart pounded in her chest. "I care about you both very much too. I… I couldn’t be happier that I've been paired with you both."

"Good evening," their waiter said, interrupting them. He gave them a warm smile. "My name is Claude, and I'll be your server this evening. May I start you off with anything?"

Hermione quickly glanced over the menu. "I'm ready to order," she said, looking to her wizards. When they both nodded, she turned to Claude. "I'll have the Ravioli al Granchio e Nero di Sepia and a glass of your house red wine."

"I'll take the Vitello alla Milanese with a glass of water," Bill said, closing his menu.

"And I'll take the Risotta Capocaccia with a glass of your house red wine as well," Charlie said.

The three of them shared childhood memories as they waited for their food to arrive. As they spoke, Hermione found herself falling more and more for her two wizards. She originally thought it would be difficult to care for two people, but was now finding that it was easier than she expected.

Once their meals came, the conversation died down. As Hermione ate, she noticed that both Bill and Charlie seemed slightly off. She wondered why, but refrained from asking. She would inquire about it when they were both finished eating.

Hermione drank the rest of her wine. She placed it on the table and saw that her wizards were finished as well. "That was delicious," she said, smiling at them both. "We'll have to thank Percy for recommending this place."

When neither of them said anything, she frowned. "Did you two not like your meals?"

"No, we did," Charlie said hurriedly. He smiled at her reassuringly. "We're just a bit nervous."

"About what?" she asked, a burst of fear appearing in her chest. "Has something gone wrong?" _What if neither of them like me anymore? What if they've suddenly changed their minds about marrying me?_

"Hermione, relax," Bill said quietly, looking at her sympathetically. "There's nothing to be worried about. You don’t need to work yourself up into a state of panic."

She let out a small sigh of relief. "What are you two nervous about then?"

Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "Give us your hand."

Hermione reached out her hand. Charlie took it and flipped it so her palm was facing upward.

"We know that we haven’t had much choice in the matter, and I'm still furious that the Ministry is doing this, but we wanted to tell you that we're glad that you're our match," Bill said, smiling at her.

"We've been incredibly lucky to be paired with a witch like you, and every day, we both grow to care for you more and more," Charlie said.

"I never expected to find the stirrings of love with anyone after my rushed marriage with Fleur. I am ecstatic to see that it isn't true. I care for you deeply, Hermione," Bill said, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"I never expected to find romance with you either, Hermione," Charlie said honestly. "I thought that I would live a bachelor's existence for the rest of my life. I was furious that the marriage law had been passed, and I still am, but I am so glad that you are my soulmate. The past month has been wonderful, and I've thoroughly enjoyed getting to know you better." Charlie smiled at her warmly causing her insides to turn to mush.

Bill placed something in Hermione's hand. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was a ring.

"Hermione, will you marry us?" they both asked in unison.

"Of course," she replied, tears appearing in her eyes. She sniffed as she picked up the ring and slid it on her finger. It magically adjusted itself to it fit perfectly. "I love it," she said, now crying. The ring was gold with a large diamond in the centre. Small rubies surrounded the diamond and went down partially around the band. It was simply stunning. "Thank you both so much." She looked at them and smiled. "Thank you."

Both Bill and Charlie looked incredibly pleased with themselves. 

"What do you say we get out of here?" Bill suggested, a smirk on his face.

Hermione's insides squirmed. _Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting? Oh, sweet Merlin, I hope he is._

"Let's go," she said, her voice husky.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to those that celebrate!
> 
> Many thanks to Krissy and StrongHermione for being my lovely betas. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione, Bill, and Charlie all Apparated to the outskirts of the Burrow. Looking up at the house, Hermione saw that all the lights were off. As it was well past eleven, and she figured everyone was in bed.

She walked towards the house, an excited grin on her face. While neither Bill nor Charlie had said anything about what would happen when they got inside, Hermione was hopeful that _something_ would happen. While the kisses and brief touches had been wonderful so far, Hermione was hoping to take things a bit further. The two of them ignited a yearning in her that she had never felt before. She wanted to explore the connection that they all had. Beyond some kissing and light touches with Viktor, Hermione hadn't experienced anything truly physical. She wanted to know what it was like to be touched by a man. _Not man, men. And not just any men, but my men._

Hermione looked to see if Bill and Charlie were still following her. They had almost reached the entrance to the Burrow. She waited patiently, curious as to whether or not they would initiate something.

Sure enough, as she was about to open the front door, Bill spoke.

"Wait," he said. She froze, her hand on the door. She turned and faced him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Do you want to come up to our room?" he asked, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Yes," Hermione replied, a smile appearing on her face. "I'd like that very much."

Both Bill and Charlie looked pleased with her response. It seemed that the three of them were all on the same page.

"We need to be quiet," Charlie said. "Wouldn't want to wake Mum and Dad up as we sneak you into our room."

Hermione nodded. She loved Molly dearly but abhorred the idea of her lecturing them. "I can silence our feet so we won't be heard."

"Good thinking," Bill said. He grinned at her. "Brightest witch of her age."

She flushed. Usually, she hated when people said that, but she found she really didn't mind it so much coming from him. Pulling out her wand, she cast a silencing spell on each of them. "All done," she announced, stowing her wand in the holster on her thigh.

The three of them crept into the house and up the stairs. They were all thankful to see that everyone was in their own rooms. It made the process of sneaking Hermione into their room a lot easier.

When they were inside, Hermione paused in the doorway. She had always known Bill and Charlie had shared a room, and she had seen it briefly from the hallway before, but this was different. Suddenly, she found she was quite nervous.

"Relax," Bill said, coming up to her. He took her hands and gently pulled her towards him. His thumb rubbed her hands as he looked at her, his blue eyes full of emotion. "There's no need to be nervous, Hermione. We don't need to do anything if you don't want to."

"Yeah, please don't feel pressured," Charlie added, stepping a bit closer. "We can just talk."

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head. "I want to… I just… I've never really…" She trailed off, not quite sure how she wanted to tell them. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

The two of them stared at her in confusion before Charlie's eyes widened. Seconds later, Bill realised as well. "You're a virgin," Bill said, his voice tight.

"Yes," Hermione replied, casting her gaze on the floor. "I'm sorry if that makes this awkward. I've just never felt that… way with anyone before."

"Fuck," Charlie groaned.

"Please don't be upset," Hermione said, her voice quiet. She was afraid to look at either of them.

Bill placed his hand on her chin and tilted her face upwards. "Hermione, we're not upset." He smiled at her assuredly. "In fact, it's quite the opposite. Finding out that you're a virgin just made this more… Fuck, you have no idea."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're glad?" She certainly hadn't expected that response. "What if I'm awful? I mean, I know some things from books and such, but I've never actually done any of it. What if I'm a terrible lover?"

The two of them chuckled, causing her to flush even more. Her face burned. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you have no idea the effect you have on us," Bill said, smiling at her. He took her hand and placed it on his cock. She was both surprised and pleased to see that it was firm. "You won't be a terrible lover. You're a clever witch, and you learn fast. Charlie and I will be patient with you, although I doubt we'll need to be. Something tells me you'll be wonderful." He leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione moaned, immediately deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. It felt as if every inch of her were a livewire. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she felt herself tingle between the legs. She tried to rub against Bill, desperate to relieve the ache.

Bill broke their kiss. He stared at her, his eyes burning. "Do you want this? We won't go all the way, but would you be interested in exploring this?"

"Yes," she whispered, her mouth going dry. "Please," she begged, wanting to feel more.

Bill claimed her lips for another kiss once more. As he did, his hand slowly caressed her leg. He moved it upwards, tantalising her as he did so. His hand slid under her dress to her knickers, where he gently rubbed her through the lacey material.

As Hermione was lost in the sensation of Bill's ministrations, she didn't realise that Charlie had come to stand behind her. He startled her when he placed his lips on her neck. She quickly moaned when he lightly sucked on the sensitive spot beneath her ear. His hands skimmed around her body, rubbing her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

Hermione moaned loudly, her body warming with every passing second. She had a desperate desire to have both of their hands run up and down her body, caressing every inch of her.

"You like this, don't you?" Charlie whispered into her ear. His tone was low and seductive, arousing her even more.

"Oh, gods, yes," she whimpered, her knees going weak. She felt as if she would collapse into a boneless heap any moment now.

Charlie pinched her nipples through the fabric and Bill's finger slowly rubbed her clit. Within moments, she let out a cry as she reached her climax. Her clitoris throbbed, and she felt an overwhelming feeling of tingling throughout her body. She became light-headed, and her vision went blurry. Hermione could only describe the sensation as an instant lightening of her body. She felt as if she were floating on cloud nine.

As she came down from her high, she gasped as she realised that Bill and Charlie were guiding her towards the bed.

Bill reached down and grasped the hem of her dress. He pulled it up and over her head, leaving her clad only in her bra and knickers. "Beautiful," he growled as his gaze raked her body. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. His lips nuzzled the valley between her breasts, causing goosebumps to break out all over her body.

"Bill," she whispered, still lusty with desire. "Charlie," she said, turning her gaze to him. "Oh, _Merlin_." She wriggled in Bill's lap, her vaginal walls throbbing with want.

"You want more, Hermione?" Bill asked her, a smirk on his face. When she nodded, he quickly manoeuvred them so that she was lying on the bed and he was hovering over her. Charlie used his wand and vanished her bra and knickers, so she was bare beneath Bill.

Hermione let out a hiss as the cool air brushed over her skin. Her nipples tightened from a mixture of both the cold and arousal. She let out a needy moan.

Bill lowered his lips and began to kiss his way down her body. She squirmed in delight, laughing occasionally as his long hair would brush against her every so often, tickling her. He eventually settled himself between her legs, nudging them apart with his shoulders. "Fuck," he growled, taking in her glistening sex.

Hermione tensed nervously. She had never had anyone do that before… There was something intensely intimate about it.

"Relax," Charlie purred in her ear. "If you don't like it, he'll stop."

Bill raised his head and met her nervous gaze. He wore a cocky smirk on his face. "I'm sure you'll like it, Hermione." He lowered his mouth and covered her sex with it.

Hermione's hips bucked at the contact. His tongue lapped at her slit, causing another needy moan to fall from her lips. Her clit throbbed and her nipples tightened, the proverbial butterflies feeling as if they had spread throughout her entire body. The feeling was incredible.

Charlie lay on his side next to her, one of his hands sliding along her skin to her breast. He gently brushed his thumb over her nipple, causing it to stiffen into a small peak. Hermione turned to face him, moaning as he kissed her passionately.

Hermione felt herself grow light-headed again and knew she was going to orgasm again. Her body tightened, and the craving to be touched everywhere at once almost became too strong.

Bill focused his tongue purely on her clit. His tongue swirled around the small nub, causing her hips to thrust against his face. His quickened his pace, eager to see her climax.

Charlie could sense that Bill was eager to bring Hermione over the edge, so he increased his pace as well. He kissed her almost violently, nibbling at her lower lip as he kissed her senseless. He gently pinched her nipple between two fingers, causing her body to jerk as she cried out in pleasure.

"Bill!" she cried out. "Charlie!" Her vaginal walls pulsated as her body shook. She felt as if her head was spinning from all the pleasure. She gasped as the pleasure spread throughout her body. Charlie's lips sucked at her neck, causing her to gasp.

When Hermione came down from her high, she lay on the bed, completely breathless. She was unable to move, think, or speak. They had left her speechless.

Bill kissed his way back up her body, lightly pecking her on the lips before collapsing beside her. "You're so beautiful, Hermione."

"Thanks," she murmured, her cheeks turning red slightly. "What about you two?" Her hand slid down Charlie's leg, but he grabbed it and held it tightly.

"Tonight was all about you," Charlie said, smiling at her. "We wanted you to know what it felt like. It's all about you."

Hermione pouted slightly. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"Seeing the pure pleasure on your face was plenty reward," Charlie said, chuckling lowly. "You look a vision in the heat of the moment."

She smiled. "Thank you, both, for such a wonderful evening."

"Thank you for giving us your time," Bill said.

"Thank you for giving us a chance," Charlie said, glancing at the ring on her finger. "It means a lot to us."

She flushed, snuggling deeper besides Bill. "I'm exhausted," she murmured.

"Me too," Bill said, closing his eyes.

"Rest a bit," Charlie said. "I'll bring you back to your room in a little while."

The three of them lay in bed, pressed against one another. Hermione drifted to sleep, perfectly content to be snuggled between Bill and Charlie. She felt warm and safe between the two of them, a feeling that pleased her to no end.

After a few hours, Charlie awoke and knew he needed to return Hermione to her own bed before someone woke up and realised that she wasn't there. Turning over, he saw that both she and Bill were deep asleep.

"Sorry, Hermione," Charlie whispered, carefully pulling her from the bed and into his arms. He carried her to Ginny's room, careful not to make any noise. Thankfully, he made it to her bed with no issues. He placed her down and carefully put a large, old shirt on her. He felt a bit stupid that he didn't think of doing that before he carried her to her room. What would someone have said if they saw him carrying a naked Hermione? He shuddered to think about it.

After tucking her in, Charlie whispered goodnight. He turned to leave, but paused. He could see that small black notebook that she wrote in poking out of her beg. Knowing that he knew better, Charlie reached down and picked it up. He had always been curious about what it was she wrote about. Opening it, his eyes scanned the page.

He started, quickly snapping the book shut. _What in Merlin's left saggy ball did I just read? Was that… porn?_

Charlie opened the book to a different page and read. He quickly closed it. It was definitely some smutty writing, and he had definitely just seen his and Bill's names. He glanced at Hermione's sleeping form. He was shocked that she had written this.

Despite knowing perfectly well that he should put it back, Charlie tucked the book under his arm. He wanted to read more of Hermione's smutty writings, and he knew he needed to show it to Bill.

Who knew that Hermione had such a naughty, guilty pleasure?

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy and StrongHermione for being my lovely betas. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione felt someone shake her awake the next morning. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What?" she asked, realising that Ginny was standing in front of her.

"You better get moving," Ginny said, giving her a stern look. "Our portkey is leaving for Hogwarts in five minutes."

Hermione jolted from the bed. "What?" she cried, immediately looking around for a pair of jeans. She found some and quickly pulled them on. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she demanded as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She was sure that she looked ridiculous, but there wasn't time for her to shower or even brush it.

"You were sleeping so peacefully," Ginny replied, shrugging. "It's been awhile since I've seen you sleep so soundly. You didn't toss or turn at all last night. I thought I'd let you enjoy it for a little while."

Hermione paused, one trainer on, the other still in her hands. "I didn't have a nightmare last night," she whispered, realising that Ginny was right. Usually, she tossed and turned in bed from her experiences over the past year. Last night, however, wasn't the case. She had slept wonderfully and suspected that it was due to the attention that Bill and Charlie had shown her. The two of them had made her feel safe and cared for. She didn't fall asleep afraid of what she would see in her dreams.

"How did your date go?" Ginny asked, watching Hermione tie her other trainer. "Percy said that the three of you went to a Muggle restaurant."

"We did," Hermione said, standing. "It was really nice." She grasped her bag and opened it. She rummaged for a moment before freezing. _Where is my book?_

"I notice that you've got a nice new piece of jewellery," Ginny commented, staring at her friend's hand. "I can't believe you didn't wake me up to show me."

"Have you seen my notebook?" Hermione asked, not hearing Ginny's question. "I always leave it in my bag, but it's not here."

"Your notebook?" Ginny asked, a confused expression on her face. "The one you always write in?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lower lip.

"No, I haven't seen it," Ginny said. "Hermione, tell me about your ring!"

"I need to find my notebook!" she cried, turning to her bed. She pulled her pillow off and began to pull off her blankets

"Relax, Hermione; I'm sure it's around here somewhere. There's no need to freak out."

Hermione couldn't help it. If someone else read her book, she would be mortified. _Oh, Merlin, where could it be? I need that book!_

"Girls, the portkey!" Molly shouted up the stairs. "Hurry up!"

"Hermione, we need to go," Ginny said, standing. "We can look for your book when we get back."

Hermione frowned. "Do you think someone could have taken it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I really don't know, Hermione." Her tone was sympathetic. "We'll look when we return, I promise."

"GIRLS!" Molly screeched. "Hurry up, or you'll have to find another way to Hogwarts!"

Grabbing her bag angrily, Hermione stormed down the stairs after Ginny. She hurried to the front where everyone else was waiting. "Sorry," she mumbled, knowing that she probably smelled terrible. She'd have to cast a charm to freshen her up when they landed.

"You all right?" Charlie asked, peering at her with a concern expression. "You look a bit frazzled."

"I am frazzled," Hermione replied, biting her lower lip once more. Her stomach churned nervously as she imagined someone else reading her notebook. Oh, Merlin, what if someone told Bill and Charlie?

"Hold tight," Molly said, holding out the old boot that was serving as the portkey.

The group was whisked away to Hogwarts. Instead of crashing onto the ground, Hermione fell into a pair of arms. They tightened around her waist, steadying her.

"All right?" Bill's husky voice sent shivers down her spine as she recalled the previous evening's events.

"Fine," Hermione murmured, stepping out of his embrace. "Sorry. I've never quite gotten the hang of travelling this way. Travelling any wizarding way. I mean, I know how to, but I don't care for it very much." She flushed, staring at him. His eyes were full of mirth, and he was smirking. "Sorry, I'm rambling," she explained nervously.

"You don't need to apologise," Bill said gently. "You've done absolutely nothing that warrants an apology. Besides, I think it's cute when you ramble." He lowered his head and briefly kissed her on the lips.

She watched him as he walked away. _If he knew about my notebook, he would have teased me about it,_ she reasoned.

Harry approached her, smiling. "Ready to get to work? I figured we could continue with placing the portraits up near the staircases."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione replied. "Thank goodness we're almost finished. The school will be opening in a few days for the start of term, but everything's come together so nicely."

"I never realised there were so many portraits," Harry said, sighing as they walked towards the Great Hall to get a portrait to hang up. "Many of them were so quiet that you didn't even know they were there."

"And some weren't quiet enough," Hermione said, smirking. She laughed as she remembered Sir Cadagon. Harry had replaced his portrait in the past week, and since then he had been harassing every person possible.

They each grabbed a portrait and carried them towards the Grand Staircase.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Hermione asked as they walked. "I feel like I've barely seen you."

"I know," Harry said, frowning. "I can't remember the last time you, me, and Ron all spent time together. It's been so busy since the marriage law passed. Ginny and I are planning, Ron's getting to know Hannah better, and everyone else is just… Yeah," he finished lamely. "I miss you."

Hermione frowned. "I miss you too. Maybe today, you, Ron, and I can sneak in lunch somewhere?"

"Don't you usually eat lunch with Bill and Charlie?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but I'm sure they won't mind if I spend some time with you." Hermione smiled at him. "I need to make some time for my best friends. I've been neglectful of you both."

"Nah, it's not just you. We've all been a little neglectful of each other." Harry's eyes widened in shock when he noticed the ring on her finger. "Hermione! Did they propose?"

Hermione's insides warmed at the mention of her wizards. "Yes," she said, preening. "They took me to dinner in the Muggle world last night, and it was wonderful." She smiled dreamily as she recalled it. Hermione laughed, knowing that she must have looked and sounded like Luna at that moment. "When they proposed, it was quite romantic."

Harry smiled. "I'm happy for you. I was always afraid that you wouldn't be able to find anyone who could handle you fully."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Hermione teased.

Harry threw her a glare. "I'm just glad that the three of you are getting along so well. You all seem happy, and if anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

"Me?" Hermione inquired, blushing. "You're the one who really deserves it. I mean, you've defeated a Dark Lord… multiple times. I was so happy to learn that you and Ginny are soulmates. It always seemed like the two of you were destined to be with each other."

"Ginny is wonderful," Harry said, pausing in front a blank space. Using his wand, he levitated the painting up the wall. He held his wand steady as he adhered the portrait to the wall. Hermione did the same on the opposite side of the wall.

After they each adjusted their portraits perfectly, the two of them walked back to the Great Hall.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry arched his brow in response.

Hermione's body trembled nervously. She was almost afraid to ask him, but she needed to know. She needed to know if he was responsible. "Have you seen my notebook laying around anywhere?"

"That one you're always secretly scribbling in?" Harry asked to clarify. He shook his head. "No, sorry."

"It's all right," Hermione replied. "I didn't think you did, but I just needed to make sure." Her heart raced. _Where in Merlin's name is my book? I **know** that I didn't misplace it… Someone must have taken it, but who?_

"Let's get the rest of these portraits done. I think we'll be able to finish today." Harry smiled warmly at her before walking ahead a bit faster.

"Ready for our picnic?" Charlie asked, coming up behind Hermione and startling her. He grinned when she turned around and lightly smacked his chest. He caught her hands in his and held them tightly, bringing them to his lips so he could kiss them.

"Well, since this is actually our last day with the renovation, I think Harry, Ron, and me are going to have lunch somewhere," Hermione said, peering up at him. "I hope that's all right."

"Of course," Charlie said, giving her a reassuring smile. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. "I'll see you back home." He grinned at her once more before leaving to find Bill.

"You're so smitten," Harry said, a smug expression on his face. "I still can't believe it."

"Stop it." She glared at him, smacking him in the chest. "Now come on, let's find Ron and find a place to eat."

"How about the Room of Requirement?" Ron suggested, walking towards them. "Hi, Harry, Hermione," he greeted them. "Hermione, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever even though we live together."

"I know," Hermione said with a frown. She hugged Ron tightly. "If I'm not with Bill or Charlie, then you're off somewhere with Hannah."

"She does take up a lot of my time," Ron said sheepishly. "There's just so much I don't know about her. We've set a date: November 3rd," he said, beaming.

"That's so soon!" Hermione exclaimed, startled.

"Er, yes, but it seems that, well, we're both eager to make it official," Ron explained. "She makes me happy, and I'm ready to move in with her and have her be my wife."

Hermione was shocked by his words. She was happy for Ron, of course, but she was surprised that he and Hannah had bonded together so quickly. _Well, I suppose it wasn't much different for Charlie, Bill, and me. I bonded with them quickly as well, although I suppose this is all because our fiancés are our perfect matches… Our soulmates._

"Ready to eat, though? I'm starving," Ron said. "Mum's made Sheppard's pie."

"Oh, I love your mother's Sheppard's pie," Hermione said, smiling. "Let's go."

The three of them each got themselves a plate and drink before heading towards the Room of Requirement. As the door opened, they were pleased to see that there was a nice spot in front of the fire where they could eat.

Hermione ate her food silently, half-listening to Ron talk about Hannah. It seemed that Ron was utterly smitten with her. However, she couldn't pay attention to every little detail as her mind was on her notebook. She needed to find it before someone exposed it.

* * *

"Bill, do you have a moment?" Charlie whispered to his brother. "I have something that I need to show you in private."

Bill looked at Charlie, confusion on his face. "Very well," he said, standing and excusing himself from the table. "What is it?" he asked when Charlie pulled him down the hall and into an empty classroom.

"When I brought Hermione back to her room last night, I noticed that notebook that she's always writing in." He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, unshrinking it as he did so. "I read a bit and holy shite! Bill, Hermione's been writing smutty fantasies."

"What?" Bill asked, confusion flickering across his face. "What on earth are you rambling about?"

Charlie handed him the notebook. "Here, read for yourself."

Bill opened it to a random page and began to read. His eyes widened when he realised that his brother was right. "She's got us wearing kilts and speaking Scottish here."

Charlie laughed. "Isn't this barmy?"

"It is," Bill agreed. "Does she know you have it?"

Charlie looked sheepish. "No, I stole it."

"You should return it," Bill said firmly. "I wonder if this was what she was distraught over this morning."

Charlie frowned. "I'll return it once I've read some more. I'm curious to see if we can make someone of her fantasies come true."

"Let's just hope this doesn't end up with us getting snookered." Bill sighed. "Come on; lunch is almost over." He began to walk back towards the table but stopped. "And put that book away, we don't want anyone to know we have it."


End file.
